


Give You What You Like

by LittleRocker



Series: Little Talks (tumblr one shots/drabbles or plot bunnies) [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jon Snow Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Sex, barely actually, but satin needs one more, jon just thinks a lot while he’s having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocker/pseuds/LittleRocker
Summary: Jon has sex with Satin and then he pays him. It’s always been like that. What’s different this time?Previously posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Satin Flowers/Jon Snow
Series: Little Talks (tumblr one shots/drabbles or plot bunnies) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Give You What You Like

Jon had taken the suit off of the young prostitute’s body the moment they got into his apartment. He would have gladly tore it off him, if only it didn’t look so good on him, it would have been a shame and a terrible loss not to see him wearing it again.

He had pulled satin into the matteress, venturing his mouth all the way down his neck. He heard Satin moaning, as his hand gripped around Jon's hair.

Their night out had been nice, Jon had booked a table at the fanciest restaurant in the City, although Satin was feeling a little uncomfortable at first (so did Jon, to be honest), but in the end after they started making fun of Robb, Jon’s brother, and his husband’s bachelor party, they both felt more at ease.

Now, with both their cheeks lightly reddened because of the wine they had, they had taken off their clothes and fallen into the bed.

It hadn’t been their first time, it had been going on for a while, a few months actually. Jon had decided to stop his car by that sidewalk during the worst time of his life. Satin had managed to lighten up the weight Jon felt on his shoulders. Sure, he had also lightened up his wallet, but Jon didn’t complain: Satin was good company, whether it was for sex nor just talk.

-Jon... oh my god.- Satin moaned, underneath him.

Jon kept pushing himself inside him, Satin’s moans growing louder and louder. He had been his only distraction, the only one who could make him stop thinking of her. Ygritte, his first love, had died the year before. ‘You need to move forward’ Theon Greyjoy, Robb’s husband, had told him once. ‘Like it’s easy’ Jon had answered him, but he did, eventually. With a random prostitute he found on a sidewalk and then, as the time went by, grew fond of.

Satin was cute, and unfairly good looking, with that curly raven hair, deep dark brown eyes and those hands, always so soft when they touched his skin. He was a good listener, and he was really good at making French toasts the morning after they spent the night together, usually at Jon’s place.

And he made the hottest noises when he got fucked.

So, in the end, being with Satin was good, really good. Especially when, like right now, they were done and hugging on the bed, naked, between the sheets, their sweating bodies tangled together. He could feel Satin’s breath hitting his chest gently, his forehead on his neck and his black curls tickling his nose. It was such a sweet feeling, then why did he have to ruin everything by reaching for his wallet and handing Satin a bunch of bills?

“Here” he said, causing Satin to look up at him. The young man frowned, realization hitting him all at once, as he pulled away from him.

“Are you...” he started. “Are you fucking kidding me?” His eyes begin watering.

Jon opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out: what? They had been doing it for a while, they had sex and then Jon payed him. Sometimes Satin stayed the night and therefore Jon payed him the following morning, right a moment before he left, but... that was their deal, wasn’t it?

“You know what, leave it. I was stupid” Satin snapped, and slipped out of Jon’s bed. His naked body wandered around the room so that he could get his underwear back on.

“Satin, wait” Jon started, sitting up on the bed.

Satin turned to face him, his eyes angry, cold: “What? What do you want?”

Jon sighed, his hair falling over his forehead: “What’s wrong? What did I do?” He asked.

Satin’s eyes got even more watery, as he shook his head and put his suit pants on: “I can’t believe it”

“Neither can I if you won’t explain me” Jon said, and this time it was his turn to snap. The black haired boy threw the suit he had just grabbed back on the ground, violently: “You really want me to say it, don’t you?”

Jon sighed, again. He didn’t understand what he had done wrong. Yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have handed him the money while they were cuddling in bed but... Satin wasn’t the kind of guy who got angry because of such a thing.

“Of course I want you to say it, how can I know what’s bothering you, otherwise?!” He exclaimed.

Satin slapped a hand on his own thigh, and looked up to the ceiling, as a tear slid down his face. He quickly wiped it away with the side of his hand, as Jon waited for an answer that didn’t take long to come: “I thought this was a date.” he simply said, his voice trembling.

Jon was taken aback: “It... it was?” he said, but it sounded more like a question than an answer. And that made Satin even angrier: “Then what the fuck was that for?!” he pointed at the money Jon still held in his hand.

The gray-eyed young man hid the bills in his fist, somehow ashamed of it, but his words didn’t match with his actions: “We... we always did that, what’s different this time?”

Satin covered his face with his hands, and stayed silent for a while. And Jon didn’t understand, he didn’t understand, he couldn’t understand. If he did’t say it, Jon _couldn’t_ understand. But then, after the deepest, most painful and hurt sigh, Satin finally spoke again: “I love you, Jon.”

At that moment, it was like he got ran over by a bus. Three times. He stared at that beautiful guy in front of him, that beautiful man who was the only one who could make him forget how much he had suffered once he lost someone he loved, that man whose hands were always so soft when they touched his chest, hair, face, lips. That beautiful man loved him. Satin loved him.

“Why? I mean, why didn’t you...” what, why didn’t he tell him? Why didn’t Satin, a male prostitute, tell his client he was in love with him? God he could be so stupid, at times. _You know nothing,_ Ygritte used to tell him. Damn, she was right.

“I thought you knew, by now” Satin whispered, still avoiding his eyes.

Jon couldn’t believe his ears: “How?” He said, running a hand through his hair, feeling the pressure running all over his body.

Satin grabbed his shirt from the floor again, shaking his head: “How could I _not?”_ he yelled.

“You’re the only one who ever talked to me beside sex and I... after tonight I thought...” a sob escaped his beautiful rosy lips. He sniffled and rested a hand on his forehead: “I thought you felt the same.”

He did. Damn, if he did. Jon felt the same. How could he not feel the same? Satin was, beautiful, caring, sweet and... and he never made him feel lonely whenever Jon thought ‘lonely’ was the only adjective that could fit him. He did. _I do._

“I do.”

Jon stood from the bed, and approached him, as Satin held his breath. Jon reached out, and touched his soft cheek with his fingertips. He could feel the small hint of beard growing on his jaw: Jon had been the only one agreeing with Satin wanting to grow one, while all his other clients preferred him to keep his face clean. But Jon had told him he would have been sexy with a beard and so Satin had smiled, and decided to take his advice.

Their noses brushed together, Satin closed his eyes and didn’t dare breathing. Jon’s thumb kept on caressing his jaw.

“I _do_ ” Jon replied, resting his forehead against the other guy’s. Satin didn’t pull away.

“I do.” Jon replied. “I love you so much”

Satin sighed, his lower lip trembling: “Then why didn’t you tell me?” his hands rested on his hair, gently.

Jon let his hands wrap around his hips, hoping Satin wouldn’t slap him for that. When he didn’t, Jon took courage and admitted: “I feared you could push me away. And... I can’t stand the thought of you with other men”

Satin rested the palm of his hand on Jon’s cheek, as the younger man got gifted with the touch of those soft hands again: “Neither do I” he whispered.

“I want to stop it”

“You can stop it. You can quit it and stay here, with me” Jon told him, holding him closer.

“You could work for me. You could live here, and you could share my bed, and wake up every morning next to me and...” Satin interrupted Jon’s fantasizing with a deep, hungry kiss. His grip against Jon’s hair tightened, his tongue entering his mouth.

They stayed like that, kissing, until they pulled away, out of breath. They stared at each other, then smiled, finally.

“Get dressed, come on” Satin said, his lips even redder and puffier.

Jon smirked, his hands clenching lightly against those soft hips: “No, _you_ get undressed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
